youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Paul
Jake Paul (born January 17, 1997) is an American YouTuber, specially from Cleveland, Ohio, now residing in the Los Angeles. Paul was originally one of the most followed and viewed people on Vine along with his older brother, Logan. Due to it's deletion in October 2016, Jake transitioned to his YouTube channel full time and as of July 2017, has over 8 million subscribers having one of the fastest growing channels on the site right now. Paul since his new founded YouTube fame surpassed his brother in popularity as his brother was more known a few years prior to Vine's closing. Additionally to his YouTube channel and other social media he owns to further interact with his fans, he plays Dirk in the Disney channel comedy, "Bizaardvark" Public Image Jake was beloved when he and his brother was on Vine through 2013 to 2016, and faced little criticism from his videos until he started to do YouTube full time after the 6 second video app departed. Jake has been accused of starting unnecessary drama, doing things to people he wouldn't like to get done to him (ex. Jake not liking when his brother, Logan vandalized his house although he did prior), clickbaiting, appearing arrogant, mean and obnoxious alongside friends (many are social media affiliated celebrities) who also isn't well liked by some in the YouTube community. Jake has gotten away with doing stunts and vandalizing property several times only to get away with it. Many think Jake's endeavors were risky and ignorant and he should be responsible for his actions. Paul has also been slaughtered for making scripts for many of his videos instead of naturally talking to the camera in turn seeming cringy in his videos which some people see him as, especially when Jake uploads a new music video to his channel. Due to negative reviews of him and his content since becoming a solo content creater, people are either envious and/or hateful of the success he maintains on YouTube by his fans he calls "Jake Paulers", friends and family still supporting him and and his net worth which is about 2 million dollars. Despite his haters vocalizing their opinion towards them, he is described by some as a fun, talented and hard working as he has a wide following at a young age, nice and handsome, usually by his fans who tend to be in the teenage girl demographic. Controversy It's Everyday Bro On June 1, 2017, Jake uploaded a music video titled "It's Everyday Bro" relating to how his rise to fame and fortune continues everyday while he is climbing above haters and hypocrites who are jealous or despise him. Paul, the main star of the video along with other social media stars as well as his friends known as Team 10 were featured in the video spreading the same message. A month after the video's release, it was already the tenth most disliked video on YouTube though it had recieved many views and a share of good reviews. Due to the music video's popularity as well as mostly negative reception, famous YouTubers made fun of and/or criticised the song with many others in the YouTube community and outside of it doing so as well. Since then Jake and Team 10 has been excessively made fun of by the YouTube community and others along with being bashed and hoped to get off YouTube and social media in general. Memes of the video's content and script were posted up on the internet. Many of Jake's fans weren't pleased by the backlash thus turning into an online war of words between haters and fans of Jake Paul and the music video. Some people inside or outside the YouTube community doesn't like the attention Jake recieved from the video as they find him and the video to be obnoxious as previously stated. Vandalism Jake Paul has been criticised for destroying his house for "fun" back in one of his vlogs he made in 2017. Many of his viewers said that Jake was privileged enough to own a big house and to destroy it for amusement was ungrateful, disrespectful and ignorant. Later in 2017, Jake's neighbors reported to the Los Angeles Police department of him and a group of people (Team 10 and friends) causing destruction to property around the neighborhood. Examples of the happening includes fires and graffiti. When asked by "Inside Edition" on his take on the matter, he refused to talk to them and left, on two different occasions. Jake's behavior was seen as rude and disruptive. Alissa Violet One of Jake Paul's ex girlfriends and popular social media star Alissa Violet accused Jake of cheating on her with other females openly, ignoring and belitting her, as well as manipulating her to do what he wanted. Since, Jake has been labeled as an abuser by many who know of him. Jake initially denied the accusations and even went on to insult her on Twitter. Jake eventually owned up to his actions though watchers said he "sugar cooed" his admitting of the mistakes he made in the relationship. In his "Everyday Bro" music video, Jake referenced Alissa for a couple of seconds before quickly moving on. "...And you know I kick them out if they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention Talking shit on Twitter too but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth..." Alissa clarified in a reaction video to the song with RiceGum that the text said that she would always be there for him no matter what. Previously she stated that Jake kicked her out when she finally spoke her feelings to him. Due to persuasion by Alissa, Jake was seen as the bully in the situation. Bullying In mid 2017, a person by the name of Bruno Bush tweeted that he got bullied by Jake Paul in the 5th grade. He recalled about complaining to his mom about him and his mom saying that he won't be succesful in life. Bruno posted screenshots of some of Jake's social media pages, jokingly showing the opinionated irony in what his mother said. Jake in a video around the time said that it was not right to be a bully and that people should stop doing it in the comments towards him. People took him afterwards as being a hypocrite due to Jake doing it to both Bruno and Alissa and not mentioning it which he still hasn't, thus furthering his reputation being perceived as not being a good human being. Fans defended Jake saying that he was too young to know better, although many differ. Racist And Homophobic Tweets In late 2012, Jake Paul insulted a Twitter user by calling him things such as "gay" and "faggot". He proceeded to call him a "nigga" in a belittling manner. It is unknown what the actual race and sexual orientation of the Twitter user was. Again, fans supported the YouTube star by saying he was too young to know the effect his words had on others but as before, others don't agree. Subscriber Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 23, 2016. *Jake Hit 3 Million Subscribers On March 13, 2017 *Jake Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 9, 2017 *Jake Hit 5 Million Subscribers On May 7, 2017 *Jake Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 6, 2017 *Jake Hit 7 Million Subscribers On June 21, 2017. *Jake Hit 8 Million Subscribers On July 7, 2017. Video View Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake Paul Hit 1 Billion Video Views on June 19, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views